The Shnalnar Plain
by Reion
Summary: New world, new powers, new dangers. The thread of fate has pushed some to the dark side and has given others blessed gifts. Will Yamato and Taichi be able to reunite the rest of the group or has a new evil corrupted old friends to strongly. /Yakari/
1. so it all begins

Shnalnar Plain  
  
We join our eight heroes in a new world, with new powers, new lives, and most of all new dangers. The thread of fate has pushed some to the dark side and has given others blessed gifts. Will Yamato and Taichi be able to reunite the rest of the group or has the new evil corrupted old friends to strongly. /Yakari/  
  
(sorry for spelling mistakes and I don't own Digimon ::tear::)  
Ages:  
  
Taichi: 21 Yamato: 21 Izumi: 19 Hikari: 18  
  
Yamato Ieshia: A skilled swords man and archer. Mysterious at times, charming to the ladies, clever and whitty. A noble fellow at heart. A strong opponent in both the physical and mental battle fields. He possess' an mysterious power with in him that allows him to both, sense the use of magic and dispel it (sometimes). However, even though this is a great asset in battle it can also prove dangerous for his health because if he is exposed to a great amount of magic for long intervals he begins to become sick and weak. This proves a problem when Izumi (a wizard and a powerful one at that) uses his magic for long intervals of time. Although very strong and with many high acquaintances Yamato has no title. He is a traveler, taking jobs where ever he can find them, in this way he finds himself in many a sticky affair but always manages to get out ok in the end. NO one knows just where he's from but his accent has a hint of elfen tongue, which leads us to believe that he lived close to the valley of the elves. This might explain his advanced mastery of the bow. A smooth talker Yamato often is the one to talk his way out of battles but he knows when talking just wont do and is always ready to fight but only as a last resort.  
  
Taichi Yamagi: The crowned prince of Arrolac. A very spontaneous person most of the time but when things take a turn for the worst he usually can become very serious and practical. HE is a skilled swordsman like all princes must be. His military mind is quite sharp as well, and he has a deep unbreakable courage when in the line of fire. Many times his temper will be quick to flare as well, which is good in the heat of battle but not in diplomatic matters. He is very educated in the ways of schooling thanks to his high title but possess' little to no street sense-given his protective childhood as heir to the Arrolac thrown. He holds no magical power and so he relies deeply on his courage and his physical strength in battle.  
  
Izumi (sorry if I got the names mixed up been a longtime since I saw this show anyway this is Izzy but I'm gonna call him Izumi) : A high ranking wizard of the kingdom of Plonar, Izumi is also extremely intelligent. Always thinking and theorizing Izumi can either be a great strength in battle because of his quick thinking or a danger because he tends to forget the fighting going on about him while he is analyzing the situation. His magical abilities are quite extensive and impressive, however he is still learning how to control them and on several occasions he has lost that control. This proves dangerous especially for Yamato given his sensitivity toward magic. Izumi is perhaps the most diplomatic of all the digidestined, however he is not always trusted by others because of his magical powers.  
  
Hikari: The elegant Princess of Arrolac, her story is a sad one. For though she is perhaps the fairest maiden in all the land it has been prophesied that she is never to marry *anyone * from *any * kingdom. Because of this she has become a very contemplative youth. She always searches for the deeper meanings in things. She is a truly kind soul. She is known to never judge before getting to know a person and is always trying to persuade her father to help the less fortunate. At her birth she was given the family amulet, which is traditionally given to the first born lady of the Royal Arrolac family. It is said to hold the light of the world.  
  
((more characters coming)) ~Part 1~  
  
black . all black . dream? . am I a dream?  
  
He stood on the threshold, wind that came from nowhere rusting his hair. ~Come.~ The voice whispered. ~Come.~ It lingered in the suddenly cold air.  
  
The boy looked up than around at the vague, mist filled valley than at the swirling pit before him.  
  
No. ~You must come to save us.~ The voice said with a hint of irritation.  
  
The boy answered with a groggy, spell-laden voice, ~Save who?~  
  
~Come. Meet your destiny.~  
  
The boy shock his head to try and clear it. Impossible to do so, the spell was to strong. And yet he began to succeed. His memories began to clear and the fog in the valley began to disperse ever so slightly.  
  
~No.~ he said in a shaking voice  
  
He stepped back.  
  
~I will not. Your not real.~  
  
Anger filled the mysterious voice. ~COME! YOU ARE THE CHOSSEN ONE!~  
  
~NO!!!~ The boy screamed. ~THIS IS WRONG!~  
  
~YAMATO! OBEY MY WORDS AND BELIEVE THEM TO BE TRUE OR ELSE WE WILL BE DESTROYED!~  
  
~NO!~ He shot back in a mixture of horror and uncertainty.  
  
The voice growled and the air in the valley began to boil and the mist to bluid in strength until all was a red haze.  
  
~YOU HAVE DEFIYED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! NOW COME TO ME! COME YAMATO MEET YOUR FATE!!!~  
  
The boys eyes glazed and his feet moved without knowing. A new voice;  
  
~STOP!~  
  
Than a figure came threw the mist dispersing it as it went  
  
The cold voice recoiled. ~WIZARD LEAVE HERE!!!~  
  
~NO! I WILL NOT! THIS BOY BELONGS TO THE OTHER RELHM! HE IS OF GOOD!~  
  
With that the figure let forth a massive stream of light that flooded the valley.  
  
The voice screamed and let his hold on the plain die. ~THIS IS NOT THE END WIZARD! THE DIGI DESTINED WILL NOT ALWAYS HAVE YOU FOR AID! ~  
  
And than with several ghastly screams from his minions he was gone.  
  
The blond boy lay limp on the ground exhausted.  
  
~You are strong friendship, but not strong enough.~ The figure sighed. ~It will soon be time, though I fear to quickly. You must learn, and you must become stronger. Oh friendship if only there was another way.~ With a sigh the old figure gracefully picked the young boy up with a strength no one would have thought to have been possible for a man of his years and carried him into the remaining mists.  
  
~  
  
Yamato woke with a start.  
  
"Hello sleepy head," came a very formilar voice, "it is nice of you to wake up."  
  
Yamato opened one eye to pear at his long time companion, than closed it again as a hint of pain swept threw his head. "erh. what happened?" he asked in a weak voice.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Izumi asked with a hint of intrigue.  
  
"would I ask if I did?" he shot back.  
  
There was a pause, "We were walking threw the forest by Champolon and you collapsed. Do you suppose it was magic?"  
  
He thought about it for a moment than said a bit uncertain, "No I don't recall any magic."  
  
"Well that's very odd. I wonder what could have been the cause of it? Are you sure you don't remember?"  
  
"I'm quite sure."  
  
"Well in any case you seem better now. Are you well enough to travel? We have still a very long way to go if we are to make it to Arrolac by day break."  
  
Trying to hide his cringe as he sat up Yamato agreed, "Yes I'm fine. Anyway Taichi will have our head if we were not to be there. The Lord only knows what it must be like for him having to marry before even setting sight upon the girl."  
  
Izumi smiled slightly at the mention of 'the lord.' He had noticed on his travels with Yamato that he mentioned 'the lord' several times. He must ask one day to which lord he was referring too. Breaking out of his revive he responded, "Yes well than we must hurry, and to be totally honest I'd rather not be in this forest at night. They say that that's when the darkest of digimon appear."  
  
Yamato chuckled as he gathered his sprawled things. "The ever spectacle Izumi, buying into a simple children's tale? I thought I'd never see the day!"  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny Yamato, but I have heard much about this forest from the locals and it appears it is much more than a children's tale. There are many stories about people going in at night and disappearing."  
  
Still chuckling Yamato raised his bag on to his shoulder, his head ack was almost gone. "They jus' disappear ay? Sounds like a camp fire tale made to scare children." He began to walk along the path again.  
  
"You didn't let me finish." Izumi said as he started after him. Yamato listened. "They all were found dead exactly three months after their disappearance and in the same exact spot!"  
  
This brought a slight chill down Yamato's spine. "You lie."  
  
"I have seen the graves."  
  
Yamato stopped his walking and turned towards Izumi who was so startled by the sudden stop that he nearly ran into him. "Than we had best keep walking than ah?" With a quiet chuckle he turned once more and began to walk.  
  
~document became to big, please continue on to Part 2~ 


	2. Part 2

~continence of Chapter 1~  
  
With a forceful thud that made the liquid inside the delicate goblet shimmer, the crowned prince of Arrolac placed his wine glass down upon the table. He let a deep and agitated sigh escape his lips.  
  
"This is madness! How can father expect me to wed a girl that I have yet to meet!"  
  
With a sympathetic voice Princess Hikari answered, "Brother he is only thinking of your future."  
  
"My future," Taichi said with disdain, "It is always /my/ future never yours! It doesn't seem fair! I have yet to see father wedding you off to a stranger! You have been of age for several years now and yet he has not even put up the suggestion of courtship!"  
  
"That is true." Kari said with a small frown, "But than you must remember that I am of different circumstances."  
  
"Yes Yes I know," Taichi said brushing the justified reason off as if he had heard it many times before and indeed he had. " I am to be King someday. I /understand/ that! But still I am of his children just as you are!"  
  
"Yes but the prophecy."  
  
With a deep sigh Taichi nodded his head. " I'm sorry I had nearly forgotten. I did not mean to be so harsh Kari."  
  
Hikari gave a faint smile. "That's alright Tai." She said calling him by his nick-name of Tai. "I have excepted it." But even as she spoke the words tears began to brim in her eyes.  
  
Taichi silently moved towards his younger sister of three years. It was a true tragedy when the prophet Mufti had spoken the curse at Hikari's ßérmíthng. Had it only really been /four/years?  
  
It had been just before Taichi had met Yamato for the first time so yes. four years.  
  
~~ flashback ~~  
  
The audience all crowded into their seats, and hushed one another as the ceremonial songs were sung. Than the great door s of the Bathi opened up wide, allowing the piercing sun light to stream threw the dimly lit hall.  
  
The priest began to speak in the old tong as was custom on the coming of the prophet.  
  
"Come Come!  
  
The wise one Is near!  
  
Let all know that she is near.  
  
Coming to judge this fine lady as to what her future holds.  
  
Come Come!  
  
The wise one is near!  
  
Come to be testimony to this days great events!!!"  
  
Several hours later after many long drawn out ceremonies the Profit Mufti was finally able to deliver the prophecy. The crowd was silent and still and held a bit of excitement. Never before had the Prophet taken so long in un-coding the ancient path ways. They were all interested as to what this young Princess, might have in store for her future.  
  
The Prophet Mufti rose with a cold, and demanding grace.  
  
"LET ALL HERE BE TESTIMONY TO MY WORDS!' She shouted. "FOR THEY ARE OF THE UTMOST IMOPORTANCE. THIS CHILD, HIKARI IS BECOMING A WOMAN THIS DAY!" Her voice fell to a normal degree and the crowd held their breath so as to hear better. " But this child has a very undecided future. She will not marry of this kingdom, nor of any kingdom on the Shnalnar Plain."  
  
The crowd immediately became an uproar of disbelief, and the King and Queen hung their heads. And Hikari just stood there in a mixture of calm and chaos.  
  
"Not marry of the Shnnalnar Plain???"  
  
"Surely than she will never marry"  
  
"The Kingdom will become weak."  
  
"what if Prince Taichi was to die--"  
  
"-God Forbid."  
  
"--Than this Kingdom would surly fall with no heirs!"  
  
------- "SILENCE!"--------  
  
The Mufti commanded.  
  
They were quite.  
  
"But she is strong. Her and her brother both, along with six others! They will SAVE the world. They will Save the Shnalnar Plain!!! SHE IS TO DO SOMETHING TRULY GREAT! Let that not slip from your minds!"  
  
And with that she boldly stepped off the stage and out of the chamber leaving it in utter silence.  
  
~~ end flashback ~~  
  
Taichi patted Hikari's back.  
  
"You will do something truly great. Remember that Hikari." He said pulling away from his brotherly embrace.  
  
A soft, but unassured smile was his answer.  
  
~  
  
The two friends walked threw the dense forests in silence, not feeling that either one had to talk. Not out of distrust or that they were uncomfortable but of the sheer fact that there was really nothing to talk about at that moment.  
  
Finally Yamato felt the need to find words for a question.  
  
"How much fartha'?"  
  
"I am uncertain."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Yamato, who had been walking thus far in the front began to slow his step, Izumi didn't seem to notice and it soon came to be that Izumi was in the front leading. They walked this way for a few minutes until Izumi realized that no one was behind him.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, Yamato was becoming increasingly aware of the forests languor (quite stillness). He had unconsciously stopped his pace a few moments ago and now was all alone. For a moment he wondered, where Izumi had gone, but a sudden sound from behind him stopped his thoughts short. HE whirled round to see no one.  
  
Another sound came from to his side. He whirled round again but still saw no one.  
  
He than became aware of the fact that neither creature nor insect could be heard scurrying threw the forest floor. Not a sound came to ear of a bird rusting in the tree limbs. Even the leaves were silent even though a slight wind blew.  
  
In a sudden sense of fright Yamato glanced up at the sky remembering the earlier conversation with Izumi. Near dusk.  
  
His breath began to quicken with out him realizing it.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Something was very wrong.  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
He jumped from his trance-like state, and was much relieved that it was only Izumi, standing before him.  
  
Izumi took on a worried look. "Are you alright Yamato? You stopped in the middle of the path."  
  
With a deep sigh he answered, "yes.. yes I'm fine. I just. needed a rest that was all."  
  
Izumi looked as if he were about to inquire more but he decided against it at the last minute. Instead he said more as a statement. "Perhaps your little spell of unconsciousness was more harmful than we had thought."  
  
"Yes. Well I'm fine now." Yamato said and started walking once more to prove to Izumi just that.  
  
"Yamato. We should rest for a bit before we set out again if your not feelin-"  
  
'I'M FINE!" Yamato said a little louder than he had meant. Taking a deep breath to regain his composure he repeated. "I'm fine" than said, "I just needed some time to catch my breath."  
  
"but-"  
  
"aup!." Yamato warned turning around to face Izumi and pointing an accusing finger." I'm fine." And than he quickly added," I promise I am." Because of the scrutinizing face Izumi was giving him.  
  
"Please lets continue shall we?"  
  
Pause.  
  
Izumi reluctantly agreed.. "Very well. But! First thing we do when we reach Arrolac is to have the healer look over you."  
  
With a relieved chuckle Yamato agreed and the two continued on their way, Yamato at a markedly faster pase. He wanted to get out of that forest as soon as possible.  
  
``  
  
The figure gently pulled back from the shimmering watching pool. The Kanti had almost discovered him. He must remember to be weary of that one, as well as the other six.  
  
~Six~ the figure thought with painful irony. ~Yes six, it would serve no purpose to be weary of ones self.~  
-End of Chapter 1- 


End file.
